Link's Dating Training
by GrimGrave
Summary: Link is an average youth with an okay job, content with how his life is. But Saria and Zelda, his closest friends, are here to change it for the better - by forcing him out on dates with various women in order to have him finally meet someone! Series of Link dating various women with different results. Rated M for safety of occasional language and adult themes/references.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters – they belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. GrimGrave does not make money for writing fiction.

**Link's Dating Training**

_**Prologue**_

"Come on Link! You can't stay holed up in your house your whole life!"

The young, blonde man sighed deeply as he was pulled by no less than two pairs of hands through the door way of his room. His friends had invited themselves in with the usual talk of how Link didn't go out enough and was in their eyes antisocial, which wasn't exactly too far from the truth – Link had never been the overly social kind of person. He had always preferred to hang out with small groups of his closest friends, perhaps staying over at a friend's house and watch a movie or play a videogame. Once or twice he would go to be pub with his friends, sure, but that was the extent of it. But it definitely wasn't the complete picture of what this was really about.

"You have to get out there and be social – meet someone! Date, you know!" Saria, the shorter and more energetic of the duo of friends exclaimed with a light grin. "Otherwise you'll end up living alone and isolated!"

Link couldn't help but to groan. His friends only meant well, he knew that. But it was a lot more of hassle than help in his opinion due to the preparations he suspected they would have him go through, if their pulling was of any indication.

"And why is that of your concern…?" Link said dryly. Zelda, his other friend simply giggled at his side while Saria looked back with her small grin.

"Because we're your friends silly! Can't have you being single and alone as time goes by – you need to get out there and start living!"

"It'll be good for you Link." Zelda added. She patted Link on the shoulder. "You spend too much time indoors, even with your work. We just want to see you happy."

Link had to agree to a certain extent on that. He did spend more time indoors both at home and at work since it was at a game store where he either stood in the checkout or handled boxes in the storage room for hours on end. He liked it there, but it didn't give him much time to spend outdoors except when he got there and walked back home. It was within walking distance too to boot.

Seemingly defeated, Link ultimately gave in to his friends' reasoning, sighing to himself. "Fine, I give in… So what now?"

"Now, we're going to have you freshen up." Zelda replied. "You need to look your sharpest for tonight!"

Link arched an eyebrow. "Tonight…? What happens tonight?"

"We're going to have you engage in a date with a lucky woman!" Saria's giggle was nearly uncontrollable at that point. "Or to be more precise, _you'll_ be taking out a lucky girl out to this pleasant little restaurant called _The Stockpot_. I've heard it's a nice place!"

Link simply remained quiet. Saria had already started talking to Zelda about what to do with him, and any complains would fall on deaf ears. All he could do was to go with the flow and hope for the best. Maybe if he went to this one date they would get off his back about this business – unless the girl in question could sway him.

Still, Link would be lying if he said he was interested in this idea of theirs. He had preferred to go on with his usual routines of the day and kick back and relax on his one free day.

Instead, he had to watch his friends clear out his wardrobe and pick clothes that they felt was appropriate for him to wear. This did not bode well with him, but for their sake, he would give this date a chance.

* * *

Short as it was, the following chapters will definitely be longer ^^


	2. Chapter 1 - Introduce

Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters – they belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. GrimGrave does not make money for writing fiction.

**Link's Dating Training**

Chapter 1

_How to Introduce Yourself_

_You'll be taking out a lucky girl out to this pleasant little restaurant called The Stockpot. I've heard it's a nice place!_

Link sighed deeply as he kicked yet another loose cobblestone across the pavement. It was 18:36 and his supposed date had yet to show up. Link had been in silent contemplation for nearly fifteen minutes by now, and counting.

Standing outside The Stockpot, a well-known restaurant that was a lot more cozy and pleasant than fancy where he was supposed to meet his date for tonight, according to Zelda and Saria. His two friends had urged and nagged till he was dressed accordingly as well; a pair of grey-black pants, a black shirt and a white tie because it was supposedly fitting.

Link sighed again. Twenty minutes late so far. He decided to wait at best ten more minutes, and then he would promptly leave. There was no harm in that right? After all, he had been a gentleman enough to wait for his date in a relatively cold weather for nearly half an hour. Surely he couldn't be blamed for leaving?

_´This doesn't bode well with me at all…´_ Link thought with a frown. _´I understand why they did it, but why go through all this trouble just to have me date someone? I'm hardly that lonely…´_

Something small and wet fell onto his cheek. Quickly wiping it off, Link eyed it curiously and looked up at the sky, now covered with grey clouds. His frown deepened into a scowl. "Perfect… That's it; I'm out of here… I've waited long enough-"

"E-Excuse me?" A voice called behind him. It was light, feminine and gentle, and upon turning around Link found the source to be that of a girl who appeared rather short for her age; barely taller than Saria, Link noted. Tied up in pigtails, her hair was a blonde as Link's, and her eyes were of a strangely purple-blue colour. She was dressed in a simple and quite small dress that reached down her legs and a headdress, and lastly a pair of converse-shoes.

"Are you by any chance Link Highmore?" She asked next with a smile. Slightly puzzled, Link nodded nevertheless.

"I am."

"So you're my date then?" She inquired with a wider smile despite Link's initial puzzlement. She beckoned him inside. "Come on! I've been waiting like, forever! You're going to catch a cold at this rate!" The girl quickly went back inside. Flabbergasted, Link scratched his neck in stunned contemplation. He was at a loss for words; this girl couldn't possibly be his date, could she? But she did know his name – it couldn't be a coincidence.

_´Would've been easier if Saria and Zelda had at least told me the name of the person I would date… Or show a photo.´ _Link thought bitterly as he stepped inside. The décor and interior of the restaurant was just what Link had heard about; cozy and old-school, the contrast of the modern restaurants where everything was bright and new. The Stockpot was classy, but cozy which together created a very comfortable atmosphere; candles lit up each wooden table, casting shadows against the well-cared wooden walls.

At the far left in a more secluded area of the otherwise semi-packed restaurant sat the girl, waving cheerfully to beckon Link over till he took his seat.

_´Time to face the music…´_ He thought with a forced smile. "My apologies for making you wait, but I was under the impression that we were to meet outside." He extended his hand. "Link Highmore. Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too!" The girl replied cheerfully with a giggle, shaking Link's hand a bit sloppily. "I'm Agitha Mushihime! Or, should I say, you have an audience with Lady Mushihime. So, like, how old are you?"

Link eyed her puzzlingly. _´What kind of introduction was that…?´_ "Uh… I'm 19 years old…"

Agitha gasped. "Wow! You're, like, an adult! That's so cool! Do you have a job?"

"Well yes, I do." Link replied bashfully. "It's nothing fancy, but it's at-"

"Cool! What are your hobbies? Mine's collecting bugs. Do you like bugs?"

Link stared blankly at Agitha, allowing her words to sink in for (hopefully) better clarity. He was baffled, completely into disarray as the girl just stared back at him. Bugs? There was no particular like or dislike about them. Why would anyone, especially a girl, collect bugs as a hobby?

"Uh… Well, I guess mine is just to hang out with my friends-"

"That sounds a bit boring." Agitha interrupted with a pout. "You should, like, collect stuff you know. Or something. So anyway, you should call the waiter. Oh! You're paying right?"

Link was taken aback. "Excuse me? I don't want to be rude, but I'm paying for my own food. Surely you can do the same?"

"I thought gentlemen paid for the whole meal…" Agitha said with yet another pout. She tapped her fingers against the surface of the table. "I spent my whole allowance on bug-books so I don't have any money…" Link sighed.

"What's so fascinating about books- Wait." He blinked as his expression changed. "Allowance? Did you say allowance?"

The girl nodded. "Well, yeah. My parents give me allowance, and I don't have any money left since I bought books about bugs. There are these rare ones that are gold in colour-"

"Hold on a minute! Agitha-"

"_Lady_ Agitha."

"… Lady Agitha," Link cringed. "how old are you…?"

"Oh? I'm 15. Next week that is."

**::::::**

The keys were thrown at the drawer, clattering madly upon impact as Link nearly stormed into his apartment. Slightly damp from the light rain, and frustrated mixed with shocked form his supposed date, Link was far from being in a friendly mood. He kicked off his shoes into a corner, not particularly caring how they landed while unbuttoning his shirt for a dry one. Drops of water hung loosely on the edges of his hair, framing his blank face in an unappreciated way.

From his room did he hear the front door open up again, accompanied by the sound of rapid footsteps that drew closer to his room. He sighed as he mentally prepared himself for the abundance of questions from his personal interrogation squad, aka his friends. His bedroom door was flung open almost violently, at the same time he could almost feel the burn of his friends' eyes scorching into him from behind. Link put on his t-shirt from earlier and spun around.

"You're home early!" Saria said nearly accusingly. "What happened?! We saw you as you stormed away from your car, looking all grumpy!"

"Did something happen at the date?" Zelda asked next. "Or I should ask, rather, was it worth leaving in a hurry-"

Link snapped back. "The girl you set me up with was barely fifteen! And she had a disturbing fascination with bugs to boot! Not to mention she wanted me to address her as _lady_! I am not that lonely or desperate to date a minor, thank you!"

Zelda and Saria shared an odd glance at each other, baffled. "Oh my… Barely fifteen you say? I thought her profile on the dating site was odd, but to go that far…" Zelda replied, contemplating. "All I can say is that we're so sorry, Link. We genuinely thought it was someone who was serious."

"Well, she did add that she was seeking for guys around 18 and 19 which isn't too far off from her age, but still…" Saria added. Link just sighed, rubbing his temple to attempt achieving calmness as Zelda patted him on the shoulder.

"So, what happened then? I know you must've been upset, but you didn't just leave her there did you?"

Link shook his head. "No. I drove her home after throwing a mild fit. She looked at me like I was a weirdo, but still. Anyway, at least now I'm home and ready to just throw myself at the bed or the couch…"

"Alright, you do that…" Saria replied with a smile. "In the meantime, we'll create a proper profile for you on the dating site."

"Hang on! Why are you going to create a profile for me?"

Saria and Zelda shared another look, this time amused. "It's for your next proper date, of course." They simultaneously replied.

"What?! Another one?! No! Absolutely not! Look, I fully understand why you two do this, but I just don't feel like going-"

"You're going to end up lonely if you continue like this you know." Saria looked up at Link with a pout, arms crossed over her chest. "We're doing this because we care you know…"

Link was at a loss for words. Desperate for a little help, he quickly looked over at Zelda who simply shook her head, smiling very slightly. "She's right you know. We just want you to be happy, and seeing you so locked up indoors nearly all the time is… Well, it has been almost painful to see. But if this really bothers you, just say the word…"

"We'll be out the door in no time." Saria added. "If you don't want our help, then we'll understand… We don't want to be a bother for you."

_´They're upset..?´_ "N-No, I… I didn't mean…" Link couldn't find the words. His friends looked solemn, depressed and on the verge of tears upon closer inspection. "I didn't mean it like that… Please, don't cry you two. Look I…" He sighed. "If it means that much to you, then I'm fine with it. I'll go on this date, assuming I'll get a response."

The duo lit up. Their joyful expressions beamed, eradicating their previous features as they rushed to the blonde young man, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Link! We promise you won't regret it! You'll see, we'll have you meet the woman of your dreams and you'll live happily ever after! Right Zelda?!"

Zelda chuckled. "That's right. Shall we get going right away?" As Saria exclaimed her approval of the suggestion, the two quickly left Link to find his laptop (he always has one in his bedroom) and started right away, leaving the blonde behind. Involuntarily, his left eye twitched in frustration.

Having never fancied the idea to use violence against women, Link silently contemplated how he would give anything to just slap his friends silly and get away with it.

What would await him tomorrow?

* * *

Not as long as I may have promised, but it's an introduction chapter- the others will be longer, and with girls who are older xD

Until next time! Feel free to leave a review on your way out, yeah?


End file.
